Ta amaré siempre
by Ginevra Weasley Potter Black
Summary: Una historia triste de los dos personajes que mas han sufrido en el mundo mágico después de Harry Potter.¿Qué habrá pasado por la mente de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin después de la muerte de los Potter? Los pensamientos de uno de ellos desde Azkaban y del
1. Chapter 1

_Te amaré siempre._

_Por: Ginevra Weasley Potter Black._

Madrugada del 1de Noviembre de 1981.

En una desolada calle del Valle de Godric, una gran motocicleta aterriza sobre los escombros de una casa en la que alguna vez una pareja fue feliz y él fue parte de esa felicidad.

Un hombre que en algún otro sitio del mundo hubiera llamado la atención, rescataba de entre los escombros al único sobreviviente de aquella matanza cruel y despiadada que había ocurrido esa noche.

Hombre y semigigante hablan. Sus amigos han muerto. Los han traicionado. Se siente culpable. De no haber sido por él, por su tonta idea, ellos aún vivirían.

Intenta llevarse al niño. Ahora es su responsabilidad. Pero el hombre no lo entrega. El bebe será llevado con la familia de su madre para protegerlo de los peligros que se avecinan. Las órdenes son precisas y se seguirán al pie de la letra.

Piensa que es mejor. Tendrá una tía que podrá servir de madre para el pequeño huérfano. Él nunca podría darle algo semejante. Él no es hombre de una sola mujer. Es mejor que se lleven al niño. Así podrá vengar a sus amigos. Él conoce al traidor. Él sabe donde encontrará al culpable.

Le ofrece su motocicleta para que el viaje sea más rápido. Hay que sacarlo de allí inmediatamente, la muerte se respira en el aire. Lo deja marchar con el pequeño. Su corazón se oscurece al pensar que ya nunca podrá oírlo reír. Que su vida y sus sueños se marcharon con él. Y se deja caer. Solo por un minuto deja caer el escudo con el que se tendría que haber protegido dejando ver sus sentimientos. Ya no le importa que alguien se de cuenta. Ya no importa porque su hermano ya no está con él.

_ Center i b Este Romeo está sangrando  
pero no puedes ver su sangre  
no es nada, sólo algunos sentimientos  
que este perro viejo pateó /center /i /b _

Caminando por la calle la noticia llega a sus oídos y llega a su corazón como una bomba de tiempo. Espera lo suficiente para que las piernas se aflojen, el rostro se inunde de llanto incontrolable y el corazón se pare y luego explota para llegar a su cabeza.

No puede ser. Es una cruel broma del destino. Renuncio a ella para que no corriera peligro y ahora estaba muerta. ¿Cómo es posible? Juró protegerla, amarla como se merecía y más. Si se hubiese quedado a su lado la hubiese protegido con su vida.

Pero él también estaba muerto. Y aunque el dolor en su corazón fuera solo por ella, también dolía saber que había perdido a sus amigos. ¿Y el pequeño? ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Con quien estaría? ¿Quién lo cuidaría? Pensó en volver por ese pequeño. Hacerse cargo de él como si fuera su padre. Algo que había soñado desde que supo que venía en camino. Pero no podía. ¿Cómo cuidar a un bebe siendo un maldito animal? Porque así se sentía. Un maldito animal incapaz de proteger a su mejor amigo, que no logró ver la traición en los ojos de aquel que en su sangre llevaba la magia oscura. Y que falló el juramento que le había hecho cuando supo que no podría amar a nadie más que a ella.

_ Center i b Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste  
ahora me estoy ahogando en la corriente  
sabes, siempre he sido un luchador  
pero sin ti me rindo /center /i /b_

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Encontrarlo, contener la furia para no cometer una locura. Ver la traición y la satisfacción del deber cumplido en sus ojos. Desmoronarse y reír nervioso hasta desfallecer de dolor.

Estoy encerrado en este lugar y no hago más que recordarte. Estas malditas criaturas me llevan a verte muerto en el piso de lo que alguna vez fue tu casa. Te veo sonriendo, enamorado. Pero no de mí, sino de ella.

No puedo evitar pensar que de haber tenido el valor de confesarte que te amaba tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Por que sí, te amé, te amo y te amaré en silencio.

Hace cinco meses que estoy aquí y esto parece un infierno. Cada acercamiento de esos seres repugnantes que custodian el lugar me hace revivir tu muerte. Se que no estuve allí, pero mi corazón me dijo que algo malo pasaba. Es mi culpa que estés muerto. Es mi culpa porque fui yo quien te convenció de usarlo a él de guardián. Debí saber que detrás del ángel se escondía el demonio. Pero no lo supe. No lo vi. Estaba tan obnubilado con tu belleza, con tu porte, con tu sensualidad que no vi la traición en su forma de actuar.

Lo perdí todo. A mis amigos, la confianza de quien alguna vez fue mi protector cuando decidí huir de casa, el que me dio una oportunidad de pelear junto a él en esta guerra. El que me enseño todo lo que sé en su escuela perdonándome mis travesuras. Perdí a mi amigo. El que me llevó a ser una animago ilegal solo para acompañarlo en sus vueltas nocturnas. Se que debe sufrir también.

_ Center i b Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor  
de la forma que debe ser  
bien, supongo que ya no soy tan bueno  
pero nena, así soy yo /Center /i /b _

Recostado en la cama de la sucia pensión donde me quedo lloro. Lloro por no haber tenido el valor de decirte que te amo. Porque aún hoy que sé que estás muerta te amo. Porque te amaré por siempre. Porque tu fuiste la única que vio mi corazón por detrás de mi maldición. Porque tu fuiste la única que me dio su cariño cuando nadie se acercaba a mi. Porque tu me diste tu mano cuando yo creía que nadie me aceptaría.

Recuerdo cada rincón de ti y podría dibujarte en este momento sin olvidar un solo detalle de tu ser. No creo que él te haya amado tanto como yo. El tuvo tu cuerpo, te dio un hijo, pero yo te di mi vida. ¡Merlín! Estás muerta y no fui capaz de contarte que mi vida era tuya. Y ahora ya es tarde. Nunca podré probar tus labios. Nunca veré tu rostro otra vez. Nunca oiré tu risa resonar en el aire.

Ya nunca más. Sé que ya te había perdido en sus brazos. Pero ahora sé que jamás te volveré a ver y el alma se me desgarra en mil pedazos imposibles de volver a unir.

_ Center i b_ _Y yo te amaré, nena. Siempre.  
Y estaré allí por siempre y un día más. Siempre.  
Estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen  
Hasta que los cielos estallen  
Y las palabras no rimen  
Y sé que cuando muera, estarás en mi mente  
Y te amaré. Siempre. /Center /i /b_ _  
_

Ya perdí la noción del tiempo. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como era mi forma humana. Solo sé que prefiero estar así a tener que sufrir otra vez de recuerdos. Me dueles. Me dueles en todo mí ser. Las imágenes de cuando éramos felices vienen a mi mente una y otra vez. Me atormentan. Me recuerdan que de no haber cambiado mi lugar con él estarías vivo.

Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho el día de tu boda lo que me pasaba. Me lo preguntaste un millón de veces y te dije que eran nervios. Mentí. Era el dolor de ver al amor de mi vida, a mi amigo, a mi hermano casarse con otra. Si te lo hubiera dicho no me hubieses creído. Yo, Sirius Black, uno de los más mujeriegos del mundo mágico enamorado perdidamente del otro "Caza-mujeres". Pero ella me robó tu amor. Justo cuando comenzaba a juntar el valor para confesarte que nadie, ninguna de esas mujeres había logrado quitarte de mi cabeza, de mi corazón. Ni siquiera la muerte te alejó de mí.

Hoy recuerdo cada detalle de tu boda y vuelvo a sufrir por haber dejado que te entregues a ella sin saber de mi amor. Tal vez nada hubiera cambiado. Tal vez todo hubiera sido distinto. Pero ya es tarde para saberlo. Ya no estas a mi lado. En tu lugar solo me quedan los recuerdos. Las imágenes del tu rostro rondando el espacio, mis manos intentando recordar la suavidad de tu piel. Y lloro, lloro en silencio por haberte perdido por segunda vez. Y esta vez ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no hay consuelo. Ya no te veré más.

_  
Center i b_ _Ahora las fotos que dejaste  
son sólo recuerdos de una vida diferente  
Algunos nos hicieron reír, otros nos hicieron llorar  
Uno te hizo tener que decir adiós. /Center /i /b_

Ya no puedo seguir así. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido. A cada paso que doy algo me lleva a ti. Un cabello pelirrojo, pero no es como el tuyo. Unos ojos verdes, pero no tienen tu brillo. Casi un año me ha costado intentar olvidarte, pero fue en vano. Estás tan clavada en mí ser que no hay forma de quitarte de mí.

Me he dejado morir en vida para alcanzarte. He desafiado a la muerte miles de veces, pero la muy ladina se niega a llevarme contigo. ¿Será que ni muerto podré tenerte? ¿Será que aquella maldición que de pequeño cargo traía implícita alguna referida al amor? ¿Será que estoy condenado a amarte y no tenerte?

Volver no me ha hecho bien. Visitar tu tumba fue mi peor error. Gritarte que te amo y soltar mi rabia acumulada por tanto tiempo no fue nada inteligente. Gritarle al pedazo de piedra que guarda tu cuerpo que yo te hubiera protegido mejor de lo que él lo hizo no sirvió para nada más que para que me sienta peor.

¿Qué culpa tiene mi amigo? Él solo cometió el error de confiar. ¿Quién iba a pensar que por tantos años Sirius iba a esconder su verdadera personalidad? Ahora está en Azkaban. No le sirvió de mucho entregarlos. Su maldito señor ya no existe. Pero tú tampoco. Y él aún vive. El maldito aún respira. Sé que no es vida lo que se vive en ese lugar. Pero él respira tu aire, el que tú deberías estar respirando en su lugar. Sé que soy egoísta, pero yo podría ser tu consuelo. Tu esposo muerto y yo podría intentar ocupar su lugar. Ya no siento remordimientos al pensar que era mi amigo. ¿Por qué debería sentirlos si él sabía que te amaba y aún así se casó contigo? Él no es culpable de mi dolor. Fuiste tú la que eligió. Pero nunca voy a saber que decisión hubieses tomado de haberte dicho que eras todo para mí. Eso nunca lo sabré.

_  
Center i b_ _Lo que daría por pasar mis dedos por tu pelo  
Tocar tus labios, tenerte cerca  
cuando digas tus oraciones intenta entender  
que he cometido errores, sólo soy un hombre /Center /i /b_

La locura ya es parte de mí. La oscuridad del lugar ayuda a mi demencia a crear imágenes de tu cuerpo junto al mío. Desnudo en mis brazos te acaricio. Puedo ver tu rostro sonreír para mí y corresponder mis besos. Puedo escucharte claramente decirme que me amas. Puedo oír tu voz diciéndome que no tuve la culpa.

Te extraño. Quiero morir para ir contigo pero no puedo. Ya no sé que más hacer para dejar este horrible lugar en el que mi ser solo pasa el tiempo recordándote. Quiero dejar de sentir el dolor quebrar mi alma y por primera vez dejarme vencer, rendirme. Sé que si me vieras te enojarías conmigo. "Un Gryffindor jamás deja de pelear. No es de valientes abandonar la lucha a mitad de camino." Y tú y yo éramos valientes. Pero ya no puedo más.

Llevo casi diez años sufriendo por tu ausencia. Llevo diez años pensando que donde quiera que estés te fuiste con ella. Llevo diez años de celos dementes porque más allá de la muerte te llevó lejos de mí.

_ Center i b_ _Cuando él te tenga cerca, cuando te agarre cerca  
cuando él te diga las palabras que necesitabas oír  
Ojala fuera él, porque esas palabras son mías  
para decírtelas hasta el final de los tiempos /Center /i /b_ _  
_

Doce años después sigo amándote. Pero ya supere tu perdida. Sé que tú nunca me hubieses dejado estar así. Sé que hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible por arrancar una sonrisa sincera de mis labios.

Por eso haré el esfuerzo. Vale la pena intentarlo. Así lo hubieras querido tú. Volveré a Inglaterra, aceptaré esa propuesta laboral que me han hecho. Volveré a vivir. Se que tendré que verlo. Se que se parece a él. Pero también sé que tiene tus ojos, esos que yo tanto amaba. Fue la luz de tu vida. Y por ti voy a volver. Solo porque sé que tú no me hubieras permitido caer. Lo cuidaré por ti. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlo. Para cuidarlo como no pude hacer contigo. Lo prometo. No dejaré que el traidor se le acerque. No dejaré que Sirius termine con lo que no pudo su amo la noche que te arrancaron la vida. No lo dejaré tocar a Harry.

_ Center i b_ _Bien, no hay suerte  
en estos dados cargados.  
Pero nena si me das una sola oportunidad más  
podemos empaquetar nuestros viejos sueños  
y nuestras vidas pasadas.  
Encontraremos un lugar donde el sol todavía brille. /Center /i /b_

Dentro de mi celda grito que ya nada me queda. Te reclamo que me hayas dejado solo. Que me hayas abandonado a mi suerte. Que te hayas olvidado de mí. Doce años de dolor para nada. Tú no vuelves más que en espejismos de mi mente desquiciada. Y ya no soporto sufrir.

Te apareces, me miras con esa sonrisa en tu rostro que sabes que me gusta. Mi pides que te olvide. Me pides que lo cuide. Me dices que el traidor no ha muerto y que está muy cerca de lo más preciado en tu vida.

Sé que otra vez no soy yo lo más preciado en tu vida, pero esta vez es Harry y es mi obligación protegerlo. Soy su padrino. Me muestras un periódico que me dejaron por el maldito crucigrama con el que intento olvidarte de quien sabe cuando, donde la rata traidora está junto a su mejor amigo. No quiero ni pensar de lo que puede ser capaz ese bastardo.

Me paro, junto toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me transformo en mi animal predilecto. Salgo de allí como si nadie me viera y la verdad es que nadie me ve. Y el que por alguna casualidad lo hace no me reconoce. Me escapo.

Iré tras el. Sé que no estoy solo. Pude leer en el mismo recorte que mi viejo amigo Remus irá a Hogwarts. Sé que él cuidará a Harry como seguramente ha hecho estos años. Sé que seguirá acompañando a la familia biológica de mi ahijado para que no pierda contacto con el mundo mágico. Tú cuida del pequeño Remus, yo cazaré al traidor.

_  
Center i b_ _Y yo te amaré, nena. Siempre.  
Y estaré allí por siempre y un día más. Siempre.  
Estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen  
Hasta que los cielos estallen  
Y las palabras no rimen  
Y sé que cuando muera, estarás en mi mente  
Y te amaré. Siempre. /Center /i /b_


	2. Chapter 2

A los lectores:

Hace un tiempo decidí animarme a publicar en este monstruo que es FanFictionNet. Debo reconocer que me costo muchísimo porque no entiendo ni media de Ingles. Así que me tuvieron que soportar varios de los que ya habían publicado haciéndoles preguntas a todas horas. Me lleve una fuerte decepción al ver que subía mis cosas y no tenia ni un Rr. Pero con el tiempo entendí que en "mi casa" me tenían mal acostumbrada.

Decidí no rendirme y seguir subiendo cosas. Pero al parecer una de ellas causo molestia a alguna gente y decidieron quitarla de la página sin previo aviso. Tal vez, de haber sido alguna otra de las historias que tenia ya en línea no me hubiera molestado tanto. Pero de los mas de diez fic's que tengo escritos, hay tres a los que les tengo especial cariño. Uno por ser el primero y el que mas alegrías me dio y los otros dos por ser regalos para dos mis mejores amigos. El que quitaron fue uno de ellos.

Seria hipócrita de mi parte no mencionar que alguien me había avisado que podría pasar. Pero al recibir ese aviso, una amiga del alma me ayudo con la traducción del reglamento y a mi entender en ningún momento viole ninguna regla, ya que la canción que usaba es de dominio público, que es de lo que habla el reglamento. Por otro lado he observado trasgresiones reales en muchos fics publicados en categorías que no corresponden, e incluso muchos de ellos que deberían corresponder a la que menciona el reglamento como MA, y que según dicha normativa no deberían ser admitidos por la página, sin embargo los siguen subiendo y actualizando.

El que haya ocurrido esto, de la manera en que ocurrió, me ha decepcionado profundamente. Por lo tanto, he decidido borrar mis historias de esta página. A los que las hayan leído y quieran seguir leyéndolas les cuento que pueden encontrarlas en w w w . p o t t e r f i c s . c o m esa es "mi casa" allí comencé y allí me trataron como una persona, no como un numero.

En Mi casa van a encontrar mis historias completas, incluso muchas nuevas y la continuación de Harry Potter y la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

Espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Si así fue, lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Solo una historia quedara en esta página "Un Día De Abril" pero recuerden que no es mía. La mantengo allí porque su contenido no es el permitido en "mi casa" (como ven, si respeto las reglas de cada sitio. Los que no me respetaron ni a mí ni a los lectores son otros) Esa historia la voy a mudar a la cuenta de su verdadero autor: Horus. Espero que por ser mi amigo no sufra él también un castigo. Ya sería el colmo. Así que mis queridos lectores les pido disculpas si esto les genera el trastorno de tener que buscarme en otro lado. Pero allí les aseguro que voy a poder responderles a cada uno de sus rr, cosa que aquí nunca supe como hacer. Solo les pido que si dejan un rr me digan que vienen de aquí, así les puedo agradecer como corresponde el trabajo que se han tomado por seguirme.

Muchas gracias por las horas, minutos o segundos de sus vidas que le dedican a la lectura de lo que escribo. Sin ustedes no valdría la pena.

Ginevra Weasley Potter Black


End file.
